<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legendary Heart by mayeevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122871">Legendary Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayeevee/pseuds/mayeevee'>mayeevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Haruka | May, BAMF Hikari | Dawn, BAMF Kasumi | Misty, BAMF Kotone | Lyra, BAMF Leaf, F/M, High School AU, Hurt Some Comfort, People Transforming into Pokemon, Pokemon Shapeshifting, Power Segregation, Segregation, powers au, sibling relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayeevee/pseuds/mayeevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five girls broken by the cruel hands of fate. Five boys trying to find the path destiny has set for therm. They are forever intertwined by the red strings of love, but separated by suffering and betrayal. Will they be able to endeavor towards the bright future, or will the chains of the past forever hold them prisoners. Contest, Poke, Oldrival, Soulsilver, Ikari. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May &amp; Kasumi | Misty &amp; Kotone | Lyra &amp; Leaf &amp; Hikari |Dawn, Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kotone | Lyra/Silver, Leaf/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Shut | Drew &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Silver &amp; Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak &amp; Shinji | Paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legendary Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT:<br/>This is a story that I recently revised for Fanfiction.net and then decided to cross-post it here lol. I hope whoever actually sees this enjoys ^^</p><p>I got this story Idea from Pinkcott123's Power Within Us. Her story was what inspired me to make this one, make sure to check it out XD<br/>I also want to give a big shout out to maycontestdrew, she's a great friend and awesome writer, all contestshippers be sure to check her stories; especially Amaze Me! My personal favorite! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brunette lay sleeping in bed, her hair covering slightly tan features as soft breaths left her mouth in even terminals. An alarm clock sat atop a nightstand next to her bed, smashed beyond repair after a few well-placed hits when it dared disturbed the young teen’s rest. The room was peacefully quiet, though it did not last as soon the silent environment was broken by an obnoxiously loud voice coming from downstairs.</p><p>“May Maple! Wake up right now and get ready! Get up or so help me Arceus I will come up there and <em>make you</em>!” The loud voice seemed to almost shake the whole house, its ending leaving an eerie threat behind. Out of self-preservation, the once-sleeping brunette jumped out of bed, standing next to it like a soldier ready to deploy, her eyes still closed.</p><p>Blinking her eyes open, May groaned as she rubbed at her face, natural-born fear quickly replaced by grogginess and slight annoyance. Trust Misty to know the right things to say in order to get a heavy sleeper like May up and running in seconds. “I’ll be right down Misty.” May called out, noticeably less loudly than a certain temperamental orange-head. </p><p>“You better be!” Came the responding yell, causing May to wince slightly at the volume. And yet the other girls wondered why it was that their neighbors seemed to hate them. Smiling in amusement at the thought, May proceeded to walk towards her closet, knowing Misty will follow through with her threat if May even thought about going back to sleep.</p><p>Looking at the articles of clothing, May blindly grabbed her uniform as she shed her pajamas at the same time, letting the soft red cotton shorts fall to the ground. She threw the red pajama shirt with a smiley emoji behind her, <em>I’ll pick it up later</em>automatically came in mind even if she knew there was no way of that happening any time soon.</p><p>Such was evident by the various articles of clothing scattered throughout May’s room, awaiting for the time when the brunette finally ran out of clothes and had no other choice but to grumpily pick them all up to shove in the laundry machine, only for the process to happen all over again.</p><p>These were worries for another day though, for now she still had four perfectly clean sets of uniforms, hence she did not have to worry about laundry duty until Friday night.</p><p>She slipped her hands through the white button up dress shirt, the first three buttons unbuttoned more due to her uncomfortableness on the constricting feeling it caused her neck than fashion sense. She then proceeded to put on her red checkered tie, once more letting it hang sloppily with a half-heartedly done knot. She was not kidding about her dislike for its feeling against her poor neck.</p><p>She then put on her dark red (looking more burnt brown than red really) blazer and her navy-blue undershorts that reached her mid-thigh, slipping on a checkered red skirt over them that reached a bit above her knees.</p><p>Finishing off with her knee-high white socks, May wrinkled her nose at the uniform. While red was her favorite color, she just did not like the idea of someone else deciding what it was that she had to wear nearly everyday, yet such was the suffering of a high school student.</p><p>Grumbling inwardly about lack of rights and freedom of expression, May walked towards the bathroom. “May Maple, I swear to Arceus you better be finishing up!” And there was her cue to get her ass down to the kitchen if she wanted anything to eat.</p><p>Huffing, May entered her bathroom and proceeded to quickly but meticulously brush her teeth, spitting the mint flavored paste into the sink before rising her mouth out. Looking up at the mirror, she let herself scowl at her dark circles for a quick second, before quickly brushing her hair, the action so rushed that she had deprived her scalp of more than a few strands of hair.</p><p>Tying a red headband to keep her hair together, May nodded at herself before quickly rushing down to the kitchen.</p><p>“And I won the bet, thank you May for your continued tardiness.” Leaf grinned, her hand reaching towards Dawn with her palm facing up. Dawn huffed, placing a few pokedollars there as she narrowed her eyes at May.</p><p>“This is what I get for having faith in you.” She grumbled, taking a bite of the pancakes in front of her as she turned her eyes away from May.</p><p>Looking quite indignant, May huffed as she crossed her arms. “I so can be responsible!”</p><p>The three deadpanned at her, May could not deny the prickle of hurt and irritation that stabbed at her chest. Deciding that these people where not worth her vexation, she instead turned her attention to the plate filled with around 12 pancakes that were placed in front of an empty chair.</p><p>Grinning, May quickly sat down as she yelled out a happy “itadakimasu” before proceeding to stuff her face. No more than five minutes later, the plate in front of her was barren, not even a crumb left behind as she sighed happily whilst rubbing her belly.</p><p>“Leaf, I know I’ve asked you this before, but please marry me.” May proposed, her eyes content as she fell into a food-induced euphoria.</p><p>Leaf snorted, taking her now also empty plate towards the sink. “While I do love you May, I am afraid that you are not much my type. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not me, it’s you.” May cried out in offense, glaring at the smirking brunette as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Screw you then, I’ll find myself another partner that will cook ten times better than you.”</p><p>Dawn laughed, her royal blue eyes shining with amusement at May’s words. “Only you May, would only care about a person’s <em>cooking</em>when choosing a spouse. What are you? A man from the 50s?” Rolling her eyes, May did not respond, instead deciding that putting her own dish in the sink was more important that answering that annoying brat.</p><p>Dawn merely grinned in victory, always feeling a sense of self-accomplishment when she made May annoyed; which she will admit to herself, was not a hard feat.</p><p>Brushing at her neat and tidy uniform, shirt completely button up, tie neatly and orderly knotted, skirt carefully ironed until there was no wrinkle in sight, Dawn made sure her appearance was fit and perfect before also taking her plate to the sink. It was Misty’s turn to wash dishes today, something that would be done after school.</p><p>Leaf also brushed off some crumbs from her skirt, her blouse having two of its buttons undone, though her tie was much neater and tighter than May’s own.</p><p>Misty on the other hand, fixed her tie instead of brushing herself off, for some reason no matter how tight she did the knot or how carefully she made her tie, it always seemed to come slightly undone by the end of an action, such as eating.</p><p>May on the other hand, merely licked her fingers before grinning at them. “Why don’t we get going then? Else you guys will keep nagging at me that I was the one who made us late.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about May? We’re already late!” Dawn said in false annoyance, she was far too used to this occurrence to truly be stressed at this point. May merely grinned, turning around as she started walking towards the door. “Well then let’s get going before we’re even more late.”</p><p>The three remaining girls looked at one another, fond exasperation in their gazes as they shook their heads at the same time before following behind the languidly walking May. It was better to just follow long, this they had learned after years of knowing each other.</p><p>Walking out of the two-story house, its exterior design purposely made plain and unnoticeable in the equally unremarkable neighborhood, Leaf made sure to close and lock the door behind them before they started their trek towards their school.</p><p>“You know May, I had thought that at least now that we’re seniors and effectively in our last year of school, you might just have learned to be even a bit better at time management and responsibility.” May snorted at that, not commenting otherwise.</p><p>“Leaf, May has been late to every single event dating from her birth. Or do you not remember Carolina-obasan telling us the story of how she was two weeks behind her expectation date? Reason why she was named May really.” Dawn snorted a laugh at that, giggles escaping her mouth as she tried to stifle them behind her hand when May turned glaring sapphire eyes towards her.</p><p>“Oh shut it Dawn, you on the other hand have the attitude of a hyperactive <em>puppy</em>, or have you forgotten the video Johanna-obasan showed us of poor Lucas and Barry needing to keep your excited ass entertained, ending with them crumbled on the floor dead with exhaustion.”</p><p>Dawn squawked at that, claiming something along the lines of ‘being active is healthy for children’ before the two ended up in a full on squabble even while walking.</p><p>Leaf and Misty merely stared at them with amusement, deciding not to put themselves between them. This was their bonding time; it was best to just let them be.</p><p>“Let’s walk besides the river.” Misty suddenly said, taking her gaze towards the river a few blocks away that traveled towards their school. It was a well-kept river; many efforts being made in order to prevent it from becoming polluted. Though this was mostly due to the fact that it was used in some of the lessons taught in the school.</p><p>The girls, already used to Misty’s need to be near a large water source at least once a day in order not to be fidgety or easily irritated the rest of the day, complied as they changed their course to walk towards the river.</p><p>Misty smiled happily as she crouched down in order to feel the water through the fingers for a moment, feeling a gentle coolness envelope her as a satisfied smile spread across her lips. She stood up as she nodded towards the girls, the four once more walking towards the school with Misty right on the edge of the sidewalk, the river right under her left side.</p><p>“Did you guys do Nakamura-sensei’s work?” May suddenly blurted out, breaking the peaceful silence around them, as usual.</p><p>Misty gave her a judging gaze, asking whatever gods there are out there why it was that she had to deal with this. “You didn’t. We are not giving you the answers. Figure it out.” She said, voice clipped before turning her gaze towards Leaf, expectant.</p><p>While Leaf could arguably act like the mother of the group at times, she was also the most spoiling, especially towards May. Misty, at times like this, had to put her foot down and be the other mother of the group.</p><p>May pouted, whining out something that sounded like ‘but his class is sooo boring’ only to be quieted by Misty’s glare.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll just do it during lunch.” May grumbled, as she said this the group finally made it in front of their school.</p><p>It was quite a large school, as was expected for its prestige. It was made up of five separate buildings, with the main building containing mostly administrative offices and the Headmaster’s office. All the buildings were a grey sort of color, contrasting greatly with the colorful uniforms the students walking throughout the various buildings wore.</p><p>Walking through the gate, the four girls made their way to one of the buildings in the left on the campus, the biggest but with material that seemed far less exquisite than the material that was used in the construction of some of the other buildings. Many other students that wore the same uniform as they walked towards this building as well.</p><p>The girls walked up three flights of stairs and to their first period classroom: Chemistry. May and Misty grinned, Dawn and Leaf groaned as they saw the agenda for the day. It was going to be a long day.</p>
<hr/><p>May walked through the corridors in the school, making sure to stay clear of the students that wore the blue and green colored uniforms.</p><p>As a red dressed Ruby, she would be instantly bullied by any blue dressed Sapphire or green dressed Emerald. With their more powerful Pokemon partners and more potent aurora energy, they were more than ready to make trouble for a less powerful Ruby if they were bored enough.</p><p>So, May knew that by going to relieve herself alone, she needed to trek carefully. Lone Rubies were especially appetizing to those pigheaded students.</p><p>This silent trek was interrupted though, by the sound of someone crying out as a loud thump was heard. Stilling, May turned towards the noise as she was met with the sight of one girl sporting a green blazer with matching green-checkered ties and green checkered skirts and two girls with a blue version of the same uniform where looking down at a younger girl with red coloration to her own uniform.</p><p>An emerald, two Sapphires, and a lone Ruby. Not good.</p><p>The three domineering girls were second years, on the other hand the girl with the red uniform was barely a first-year student. Just peachy, this was just great.</p><p>Feeling anger fill her insides, May stalked towards the three bullies. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” She yelled out, not caring for the shocked stares she received from some passing students (they had been ignoring the bullying scene, it was a common enough occurrence).</p><p>One of the girls, looking to be the troupe leader and the emerald, sneered as she placed her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating but ending up looking more childish than she already naturally did. With her bobbed styled strawberry blonde hair, pouty lips, and small height, she looked nothing more than a small child about to go through a tantrum to May.</p><p>The two blue uniformed Sapphires whispered to each other before standing on either side of Brianna, trying and failing to look intimidating. Their skin sparkled ever so slightly; an effect caused by them being a Shiny Pokemon partner.</p><p>“How dare you, a common Ruby trash, talk like that to me? An <em>emerald.</em>” Brianna pronounced the last part out, acting as if it were such a great accomplishment, which to her it probably was. Flanked by her two Sapphire troupes, she seemed to be all the more elevated.</p><p>Scoffing, May glared at Brianna. While they had met enough times before, the strawberry blonde always pretended not to know her, acting as if May was far to insignificant to deign her the use of her name.</p><p>Such was the style of the emeralds, who with their Legendary partners giving them high amounts of powers, they believed themselves far too important to mix with Ruby trash, who only held the power of their ordinary everyday Pokemon partners. Their smaller numbers only adding to their <em>uniqueness</em>.</p><p>This didn’t stop May though, because before they were trainers, they were all <em>human</em>.</p><p>“I dare to talk to some stuck-up bitch with her head too high up her own ass to see how pathetic she really is.” Brianna gaped, some students that had stopped in their track whispered with one another, the emeralds and sapphires were staring at May as if she were some vermin that crawled out of a hole, while Rubies looked at her with slight admiration and worry.</p><p>Brianna growled as electricity started to emerge from her form, her hair slowly seeming to dye a bright yellow blonde color. This transformation was stopped though, by her body starting to float in the air, covered by a purple light.</p><p>“Enough of this. Rules clearly state that using your Chikara is strictly prohibited in schools grounds, especially towards a Ruby.” A voice rang out, all students were startled as they quickly turned towards the voice, their gazes filled with both wonderment and idolization.</p><p>May cringed, great it was one of <em>them.</em></p><p>Inwardly calling out to Arceus to help her, she tentatively turned to look at the same direction as the rest. A little farther away from where she and Brianna had been standing, just behind the small crowd of students who had quickly made way for him, stood a teenage boy who seemed to be the same age as her. He wore a silver blazer with a white undershirt, white pants and a silver colored tie.</p><p>A Pearl, it just had to be a Pearl. One of the two most powerful groups in this school. Both groups are made up of exceptional students, both of which are in charge of the student body. 5 Diamonds and 5 Pearls, split into two based on their gender.</p><p>The Pearl raised a finger slightly, a purple aurora emitting from his index finger. Brianna was then gently set down, and suddenly May found herself being lifted up and floating towards the green haired male.</p><p>Stifling a startled squeal, May glared angrily at the teenage boy before her as he set her down next to him. “Are you hurt?” He questioned, though his voice was one of uncaring and boredom.</p><p>Still glaring, May sneered towards him as she tried her damn best not to fully flip off at the guy. “I would rather not have to have my feet off the ground without proper permission asked and given.” May snarled, not bothering to answer his question.</p><p>Green eyes widened in surprise at her attitude, but before he could say anything one of the Emerald girls in the crowd cried out in indignation. “How <em>dare</em>you talk to Shuu-san like that you unsophisticated <em>beast</em>.”</p><p>May felt a blood vessel in her forehead burst, oh it was <em>on</em>.</p><p>Yet, before she could even think of retaliating, she heard a snort from besides her. Looking towards Drew, she found that he was slightly chuckling against the back of his hand, his indifferent eyes now filled with amusement as he smirked towards her.</p><p>“Quite a spitfire, huh.” The amusement left his eyes as he then turned towards the crowd of students, authority now emitting from him.</p><p>“All students must leave now, continue towards the designated eating areas if you are in your lunch period, or your classrooms if you are in class or break.” He then turned towards Brianna, who blushed prettily at his gaze on her. “You will report to the dean, I have already informed him of the event that happened. He will give you the consequences for your violation of the rules.”</p><p>May tried not to laugh at the face that Brianna made, wishing she had a camera at this very moment.</p><p>The students didn’t linger any longer, even as they stared at Drew with want filling in their eyes. Certain looks from the girl population, and even some of the boys, made an uncomfortable shiver travel up May’s spine.</p><p>Finding that she didn’t really want to be in the presence of the green haired male next to her any further, May tried to discreetly leave the premise. This escape attempt though, was suddenly thwarted by a purple light once more enveloping her, making her body float a few feet above ground.</p><p>“I believe I made myself clear over how I feel about my person leaving the safety of the ground.” May spat out, stuffing down the slight panic that filled her.</p><p>Drew looked at her, that damnable amused light in his eyes once more as he smirked towards her seething form. “First you try to pick a fight against an emerald, and now not even a few minutes later you are going against a Pearl? I don’t know wether to be impressed by your courage or laugh at your stupidity.”</p><p>An explosive anger filled May as she tried to move, but his physics attack proved to be far too strong for her to overdrive. “I thought it was against school rules to use your Chikara against me.”</p><p>“Ah, but I am not using my Chikara, I’m merely using my natural aurora energy.”</p><p>May sighed, giving up on her fruitless struggle to instead continue glaring at Drew.</p><p>He had a point, and they both knew it.</p><p>The body of a trainer, especially in Emeralds and Sapphires who had more powerful Pokemon partners, naturally put restraints on this power. Yet when the power was released, they could be able to take hold of their Chikari, and hence have access to a higher level of power.</p><p>Rubies, who only had ordinary Pokemon powers inside of them, could merely release their Shihai, a smaller and less powerful version of the Chikara. Up against a Chikara-powered trainer, a Shihai-powered trainer were good as dead.</p><p>Aurora energy though, was available to all trainers. Hence no restriction on it, even with the great disparity energy available between the types of trainers, ordinary Pokemon trainers at least had more of a chance.</p><p>“I told you guys she was in trouble; this is <em>May </em>we’re talking about.” A voice suddenly said loudly, its tone filled with gloating.</p><p>May groaned, wanting nothing more than to turn into a puddle and dry up in the floor. She turned towards Drew, her eyes even more deadly as she sneered at him, “I hope you are happy; Dawn is never going to let me live this down.”</p><p>As those words were said, the blue haired girl in question came skipping towards them. “Hey May, how’s it hanging? Is the weather nice up there?” If there was one thing May hated, it was when Dawn was in one of her especially playful moods, such as this.</p><p>Glaring with deep scorn, May deigned her unworthy of her response, hence she merely turned the other cheek. Dawn laughed, turning towards the other girls who were also making their way towards them.</p><p>“Students should not be in the hallway during class period.” Drew said, his eyes still holding slight amusement as he looked towards May, not looking towards the new group in front of him.</p><p>Leaf sighed, of all the people May had to get involved with, it had to be one of the Pearls.</p><p>“That is exactly where we are heading to, but we needed to get a lost puppy back on the way.” Leaf deadpanned, looking towards May with a disgruntled face. May had the decency to look abashed.</p><p>“If May has done anything that demands disciplinary action, she should be promptly sent to the dean, if not it is expected of you to let her go free. Or is this a show of the Pearls taking advantage of their power. What would the Diamonds say about this?” Misty questioned; her voice forceful.</p><p>Drew glared towards her, yet before he could say anything a laugh barked out from behind him. “She got you there Drew, let the poor Ruby go.” A black-haired teen said, a grin spread across his face as he chuckled a bit more.</p><p>“Didn’t know Rubies now-a-days had so much sprite, how the times change.” Another boy said, walking next to Ash with a smile on his lips.</p><p>Noticing Leaf, who was now standing right next to Dawn and a few feet in front of Drew, he quickly walked over to her as a flirty smile now appeared on his lips. Taking her hand, he kissed it gently before looking at her with fake passion on his eyes.</p><p>“I must be blind not to have noticed a beauty such as yourself, these <em>boys</em>here have been far too brutish in their treatment to fairies such as yourself.”</p><p>Looking both perturbed and a bit disgusted, Leaf promptly took her hand from his grip as she uncaringly wiped the back of her had on Dawn’s skirt, causing the blue haired girl to squeal in outrage and Gary to narrow his eyes at her actions.</p><p>“I would rather not be subjected to germs from people I don’t know thank you.” She then looked into his eyes, before her stare slowly traveled towards his lips. “You never know where they have been.”</p><p>Gary stared at her; eyes wide with astonishment as he stood frozen in place. Ash on the other hand, could no longer hold it in as he fell onto the ground, laughing hysterically as he gave up in trying to control himself.</p><p>“Troublesome,” the plum haired teen of the group muttered, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.</p><p>“Totally agree with you there buddy, why are you guys making yourselves so troublesome for a group of Rubies merely trying to get back to class?” Dawn piped, false cheer in her voice as she gave the boys an unimpressed look.</p><p>Paul snorted, but said nothing as he continued to stay more towards the back, arms crossed with a false look of uninterest.</p><p>May looked at her friends pleadingly, looking down, she found that the eevee pendant she wore at all times was currently glowing slightly, she knew that it was currently sucking in the aurora energy around her, something that could end with disaster if continued.</p><p>Misty took notice of this, and a slight panic built up inside of her as she bit her lip. “If you guys are done with showing us lowly Rubies our place, please let us leave now. Class has started a few minutes ago, and Professor Aiken is not known to be indulgent towards tardy students.” The statement of ‘especially not Rubies’ was left unsaid, yet the knowledge was still out there.</p><p>Looking quite reluctant to do so, Drew let May down from the air slowly, the purple aurora energy around her dispersing once she was safely on land.</p><p>Before she could run towards the girls, Drew quickly took hold of her wrist and made her come closer to him, close enough so that he could whisper in her ears, “I’ll be seeing you in a later date, June.”</p><p>May was about to retort, yet before she could her arm was grabbed by Misty, effectively pulling her as the other girls quickly walked away. This, though, was not done without a few well-chosen curse words May deigned worthy of yelling out at the green haired Pearl.</p><p>Drew smirked as Ash winced at a significantly crude word that the brunette yelled as she was pulled away. “Damn Drew, you really did get her mad there.”</p><p>Instead of responding, Drew merely gave him a smug look before turning away, his body warping out as he teleported to his own class.</p><p>“Smug asshole” Gray muttered out as he also teleported away. Ash and Paul looked at each other, before both snorted. Freaking hypocrite.</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes as his own form was pulled into his own shadow, Ash teleporting a little after him, but not before catching one last fleeting look at certain interesting girls, their backs to him. Interest flashed in his eyes before his own body warped away to class.</p>
<hr/><p>“You have too much aurora energy inside your pendant, why the hell did it even decide to suck in the aurora energy, especially from a <em>Pearl</em>.” Misty asked, stopping in their trek as she took a look at May’s eevee pendant, only to curse when she saw the cracks.</p><p>“Stress from the situation, earlier anger when I was talking to Brianna causing emotional instability, and a slight panic from me being suddenly being pulled into the air.” Leaf was the one to curse now, looking at May’s slowly dulling eyes as her voice became more and more monotone.</p><p>“It became too much, the crystal can’t keep all of the Chikara aurora inside.” Dawn groaned, looking ready to just hit May with Misty’s mallet and not have to deal with this situation.</p><p>May’s suddenly scrunched up in pain, she winced before arching over, grabbing hold of her head as she shook it five times. Muttering curses, she breathed out roughly before managing to stand upright once more, though there was more of a slouch in her form.</p><p>“Fuck, Angel is about to burst out guys.” She muttered, her face decreasing in pallor as she groaned once more, her left hand pressing against the side of her head. “The extra aurora energy disrupted Inner, she can’t stay locked for much longer.”</p><p>Misty sighed, muttering a low “why can’t we just be normal Rubies?” before grabbing hold of May. “Keep Angel inside for now, let’s just hope that the crystal stays intact until we get to the forest.”</p><p>Leaf sighed, standing in front of May, her back facing her, before crouching down. “Get on, you’re going to be in one hell of a painful time until we get there.”</p><p>May smiled in thankfulness before climbing on, laying against the taller brunette’s back.</p><p>“Off we go~” Dawn said, but before she could continue onwards Leaf stopped her.</p><p>“Let’s release our Shihai, it will make the trip quicker. It will also help in controlling May’s energy temporarily.”</p><p>Misty and Dawn nodded their head in agreement.</p><p>Dawn’s upper head was enveloped in a violet light, two lilac ears sprouted from head head, a purple aurora enveloped her forehead as a red gem became embedded in her forehead. A fork tail sprouted from her behind as her irises turned a deep violet color.</p><p>Leaf was enveloped by a green aurora energy, two leaf shaped ears sprouted from from her head, a leaf shaped tail sprouting from her behind, the leaf colored a bright green on top as it slowly diffused into yellow towards the bottom. Her irises turned a light brown color.</p><p>Misty’s own form was enveloped by a blue colored aurora, two fins sprouted from atop her head, the outside an aqua blue while the front inside was a yellow color. A tail the shape of a mermaid tail sprouted from her behind. Her irises became a dark, almost black, making her eyes seem pupiless.</p><p>They started to run after transforming, speed increased significantly after releasing their Shihai as they made it to the forest in under 10 minutes.</p><p>The forest was around 3 kilometers away from school, close enough for certain outdoor classes, far enough so that what they were about to do won’t cause too much of a disturbance.</p><p>Once making it around half a mile inside the forest, Misty finally deigned it safe enough to release the beast. “Okay May, Angel can take control now.”</p><p>Said brunette groaned something along the lines of “freaking finally” as she groaned out, blood slightly spilling from the side of her lips in tribute to how much true pain she was facing.</p><p>Closing her eyes, May unsteadily got down from Leaf’s piggyback ride as she stumbled to the ground. Gripping at the Eevee crystal, she quickly pulled the pendant from around her neck.</p><p>A bright golden light suddenly enveloped her, she felt a sort of warm embrace around her. “Take care of our body Inner.” May managed to mutter before she knew nothing more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>